Paradise
by over-written
Summary: Homicide Detective Alex Parker lives in a small town in Ohio where nothing happens. But one Monday morning, she gets a surprise when a murder case lands on her desk. What she doesn't expect is who the killer is. OCxLoki (friendship only, romance in sequel- 'Beautiful Lies')
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hello, this is my first story on here, so please be kind :) I wrote this for a school narrative and decided to share it! I have also posted it on Wattpad. I welcome all criticism and critique. I have written all of it and will be spacing out each chapter. I will admit, Loki is not in the story very much, but I do plan on writing a sequel after posting all of the story. Also side note, I picture my OC (Alex Parker) to look like Odette Annable, but if you would like to picture her as someone else, that is just as wonderful :)

* * *

Alex groaned when the buzzing of her alarm went off. She blindly smacked her hand on the side table, searching for the off-switch. She quickly silenced it and rose from her bed, cracking her back. Alex peeked through her heavy eyelids as she shuffled her way to the kitchen. The morning sun shone through her windows and caught the dust swimming through the air.

To Alex Parker, it was a typical, boring Monday; slightly bummed that her weekend of Netflix and sweets had ended. But was ready to most likely sit at her desk all day and riffle through paper work and reports. She poured some coffee into a thermos, skipped the shower, and went straight for her work clothes. Alex slipped on her ironed pressed trousers and blouse and slipped on her one-button matching blazer.

As the young women made her way back into the kitchen, she glanced about her flat. She had really let it go. Her dirty clothes lay on the floor, nowhere near the hamper and coupon scraps covering the coffee table. Her floors needed to be vacuumed and the dishes needed to be washed. She sighed and grabbed some breakfast. She would clean up later.

Alex proceeded to her daily routine. She brushed out the knots from her brunette hair and applied make-up to try and hide any flaws. She slipped on her heels, grabbed her phone and slung her bag over her shoulder before heading out the door.

It was ten till eight and the children of Paradise rushed down the sidewalks to get to school. Within a half hour, she pulled in to the Warren Police Department. She had been here for almost 6 years, applying right after she graduated from college. There were only four homicide detectives, one of them being her. Alex made detective little over a year from being an officer. With her bachelor's degree by her side, she moved up in the world fast.

Alex took a sip of her coffee before she put on her gun holster to her waist and her badge around her neck. She hopped out of her ten year old KIA, pulling her bag behind her with her coffee in hand. Her heels clacked on the cement, welcoming her to another day of work.

Alex pulled open the door with a gush of chilled air combed through her hair. "Morning," Alex nodded to the receptionist. The old lady smiled in return and went back to her computer.

The Chief opened the door, "G' morning, Parker. Didn't think you're gonna make it in," he grinned at her.

"Good morning, Sir," she smiled and made her way to her desk.

Alex dropped her bag on her desk with a _thump_. A pile of papers was waiting in the IN box. "These weren't here when I left," she groaned to herself.

A laugh came from behind her. "Parker, you sound surprised every Monday," said Detective Eliot Stabler.

"Mostly frustration than surprise," she said, flipping through the stack, "This stuff isn't in my job description. See, I don't do drug work or—No, look at this. I don't do teenage gang graffiti. I do homicides. That's why I'm called a homicide detective."

Stabler laughed again, "That one probably got put in the wrong basket. Here, I'll take it."

Parker handed it to him, "Thanks. Is everyone in yet?"

Stabler shook his head as he scanned the report, "No, Robins is taking the week off. He said his mom was in the hospital—surgery."

Parker furrowed her eyebrows, "Again?"

Stabler nodded his head, "Yeah, something about her kidney.  
Ray is in the back though."

"Is he working on anything?" Parker sat down and flipped on the computer.

He pursed his lips, "Not that I know of. I think he's gonna pick up some of Robins cases while he's out."

Alex ran her fingers through her hair, "Alright. Thanks, Stabler."

Detective Stabler nodded his welcome and headed back to his desk. Alex sifted through reports that would keep her trapped at her desk. The tiled carpet was stingy green with coffee stains with scattered desks. A few dry erase boards accompanied the wall that separated the office and the break room.

Parker hadn't had a case in ages and it was starting to annoy her. She was forced to deal with cases that had to do with threats or drugs. She didn't become a homicide detective just so she could sit at a desk and be bored with her life. Yet, she felt conflicted because she didn't want anyone to be murdered. So she did her best not to complain.

It was one in the afternoon when Parker decided to eat lunch at her desk. She pulled her tuna sandwich from her bag and bottle water. Stabler rolled his chair over to Parker's desk with his lunch, "Hey. How's it going?"

Parker shrugged, "Boring—as usual."

"Something's missing in your life," he stated. He pulled out a bag of chips and popped one into his mouth.

Parker snorted, "Like a case?" she asked, with a mouth full.

"No, you need a man. Get something to look forward to when you get home."

"I think I'll just buy a cat," Parker retorted.

Detective Ray emerged from the break room and shuffled to his desk, Parker's eyes following him. "He needs to retire," she stated.

Stabler agreed and bit into his sandwich. "I think I'm going to propose to Nikki," he muttered through food.

"Finally," Parker encouraged, "When you are going to pop the question?"

Stabler shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I would ask her tonight, but she's giving me mixed messages."

"What is she saying?"

"Well, she's always like—"

"Parker!" the Chief yelled.

Alex looked up to see him walking briskly to her desk. She put her sandwich down, "Yeah?"

"We got one. 3170 Willington Drive—I'll give these cases to Ray. Stabler, you're helping her out on this one."

Parker quickly stood up from her desk, confused, "What? Chief, what do we got?"

"A murder!" he exclaimed, "Here are the directions. This is your case, ya hear?"

Parker nodded, "Yes, sir. Come on, Stabler. Let's see what this is all about."

* * *

Parker pulled into the drive of a small house not twenty minutes from the station. Parker would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. CSI was already at the scene, as well as a few cop cars and an ambulance. The yard was secure with yellow tape and cops standing guard. They lifted the tape for Parker and Stabler. She had missed being in the field.

A teenage girl and her mom stood in the small front yard, the mother in tears. Hannah Watts, a dark skinned woman on forensics came to the door way and greeted Parker. "Nice to see you again, Parker," she shook her hand.

Parker gave a small smile, "Likewise. Now, tell me what you got."

Hannah led the two detectives through the house. It smelled of bleach and rotten food. Stains covered the carpet and the paint was scuffed on the walls. "The body is in the basement," Hannah said as she led them downstairs.

The wooden steps were steep and creaked under their weight. The light was dimmed and no windows were in sight. It was a big room with a washer and drier towards the back. Alongside the left wall was a mattress on the floor covered with a sheet. The tiled floor was stained from a previous flood and in the middle of the room was a man lying dead.

The smell of blood reached her nose. "So who's this?" Parker asked as she approached the body.

"This," began Hannah, "Is Michael Weston; age 45. His daughter, Hailey, found him like this this morning."

Parker looked over the dead man. He lay in a pool of blood. His eyes were still open and mouth slightly ajar. The skin on his hands was bruised and bloody and his throat slit open. "When did he die, do you know?" Parker circled Mr. Weston.

"Between eleven PM and three AM," Hannah squatted down and examined the body, "All of his fingers are broken and fingernails have been pulled out. The killer did this before he killed him."

"He wanted him to suffer…" Parker muttered to herself. She turned to a man on forensics, "Did you find anything else?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. No hair, no tracks, and no fingerprints. It's like he wasn't even here. But we'll keep searching."

Parker nodded, "There has to be something. They can't be that good."

Hannah stood back up, "I'll find out more back in the lab. I'll call you if I get anything."

Detective Parker nodded and looked to Stabler, "Let's bring the family in, see if they know anything."

* * *

"I got the mom, you got the kid," stated Stabler.

Parker cocked an eyebrow at him as she looked up from a file, "Is that so?"

He nodded, "It is."

"Why? Are you scared of teenagers?" she snickered.

"Pssh, of course not," he declared, "I hate seeing kids cry."

"Alright, fine. I got the girl," she said, making her way to the interrogation room.

The young girl sat at the metal table with her arms crossed. A recorded sat in the middle of the table. Her white blonde hair feathered off her shoulders. Parker closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of her. She gave the girl a soft smile, turning on the recorder, "Hi, I'm Detective Parker."

The girl looked up to her, but remained quiet. Her mascara was smudged under her eyes, though she did not look to have been crying. She had pouty lips and a thin figure, as if she doesn't eat as much as she should.

Parker peaked at her file once more. Her name was Hailey Weston, age 15. "Hailey, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions, OK?"

The girl gave a small nod.

Parker rested her elbows on the table, folding her hands together, "I understand that you found him first this morning. Can you tell me everything that happened before you found him?"

Hailey wetted her lips before she spoke, "That's my room down there…" she said quietly, "He usually sleeps wherever he wants. I fell asleep on the couch watching TV. I hadn't seen him come home last night. I woke up and went downstairs and saw him like that."

Her voice did not crack, just soft and tender. Parker watched the girl carefully, "Do you know anyone that would have wanted to this to your dad? Did he have any enemies?"

Hailey shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

"I know this is upsetting—"

"I'm not upset," Hailey interrupted. Her ice blue eyes burned into Parker's.

Parker automatically became curious, "Why not?"

"I'm glad he's dead."

"Why, Hailey? What did he do to make you feel that way?"

"He raped me. All the time, I was his toy. So, yeah, sorry I don't care that he's dead," Hailey's voice cracked and tears welled in her eyes.

"Hailey, did you kill your father because he raped you?" Parker looked at her with care and worry.

"No. I wish I did. I wish I was strong enough to stop him," tears began to stain her face; "I didn't kill him."

Parker nodded, "How long had this been going on?"

Hailey sniffed as she wiped her eyes, "Since I was 12, I think. I don't really remember now."

"Did your mom know that this happened to you?"

Hailey nodded, "She didn't care. She didn't want to fight him. But I'm glad he's gone. I'm glad this is over," she began to sob.

Parker grabbed Hailey's hand and nodded, "It's over now."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hailey is with the social worker and I have a list of people I need to talk to. Hannah called and said she found something," Stabler updated Parker.

"OK, make sure everyone's alibies check out, if they have one," Parker said, making her way to the lab.

"I know, I know. I've been here long enough to know that," he smiled.

Parker found Hannah in the lab, as suspected. She approached the slab with Michael Weston's body, "Hey, you said you found something?"

Hannah smacked her lips, "You will not believe what I found under Mr. Weston's shirt."

She pulled down the cloth and revealed his bare torso. Parker's eyes widened at the sight, "What the…"

On the man's chest was a burn wound in a straight line going down his chest. It was the worst burn she had ever seen. Hannah pursed her lips and put her hand on her hip, "Uh-huh, yeah. It's a 4th degree burn."

Parker finally tore her eyes from the wound, "From what?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I swabbed it and tested it. Nothing came back besides burnt flesh."

Parker ran her fingers through her hair, "Um, OK. Well, is there anything else?"

She shook her head, "There are still some tests running. I'll call you when they come back."

Parker nodded and grabbed the updated file and headed back to the white board.

* * *

"All their alibies check out," Stabler announced as he came back into the office.

Parker sighed, "Yeah, mine too."

"There is literally nothing," Stabler threw the file on the desk, running his fingers through his curly hair.

"But there must be something. There just has to be," Parker stared intensely at the white board filled with pictures and notes.

It had been three days and still nothing. The killer didn't leave them any clues. It was really bothering Alex. When she would get home, her mind wouldn't shut off. She went back and looked through everything over and over again, down to the smallest detail. But she was always left empty handed and a too familiar headache.

The phone on her desk shrilled. Parker picked it up and placed it to her ear, "Detective Parker speaking… Oh, hey Hannah… OK… Well, that might be something… OK… OK, bye."

"What did she say?" Stabler asked.

"Michael Weston was legally intoxicated with the percentage of .13," Parker sat back down.

Stabler sighed, "Why don't you take a break? Go out and eat something. We'll call if we get anything."

"I don't know. I really need to work on this case," she hesitated.

"But you also have to eat. Go on, go. I can hold down the fort."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting up with me, Luke," Alex smiled, embracing him.

The tall man smiled with a perfect set of white teeth, peering down with bright, emerald eyes, "Of course. We haven't seen each other in a while due to work."

The two of them sat at a nearby restaurant. Luke's hair was in its usual style: pitch black, smoothed back and out of his face and trimmed so it nearly touched his shoulders.

"I heard about that murder on the news. How is it panning out?" His voice was like silk; unyieldingly smooth and regal.

"Not well, actually," she sighed as she played with her food.

"Haven't found anything?"

She shook her head, "Nope, absolutely nothing."

Luke hummed, "Shame. You'll figure it out. You always do." He gave her a comforting smile.

She laughed, "Thanks. I hope."

* * *

It had been a week since Michael Weston's murder. Parker came in during the weekends, only to be sent back home. She sat at her desk and starred into space. A voice interrupted her nonexistent thoughts, "It's a cold case, Parker," said Stable.

She quickly shook her head, "No, I can't give up on it."

"Parker, be realistic. There's nothing. There is no evidence. We can't solve a murder when there isn't any evidence."

"We're missing something. Besides, what will we do anyway? We're in Ohio. Nothing happens here. We have to solve this."

Just then, her desk phone went off. She answered, "Detective Parker speaking."

She couldn't help, but smile at the news. She quickly hung up and grabbed her blazer, "Come on, Stabler! We got a fresh one!"

* * *

"His name is Robert Evans, aged 53. The maid found him," Hannah reported.

They stood in a winsome bedroom. The gruesome scene was displayed in front of a king sized bed. Parker bit her lip, "Hannah, this is just like Michael Weston. Both broken fingers, fingernails removed, and slit throat."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Parker just gave her a look that told her what to do. Hannah sighed and removed Robert Evans' shirt. Just like Michael Weston, the same burn was marked on his chest. Parker looked to Stabler. He shook his head, "There's no way that's a coincidence. That stuff just doesn't happen."

"When did he die?"

"Around the same time Michael Weston died last night. I'll see if I can get anything else."

Parker yelled to the forensics crew, "Did we find anything?"

"No, clean."

Parker cursed under her breath. "OK, is his family here?"

Stabler walked with Parker out of Robert Evans' bedroom, "Wife passed away five years ago from a car accident. He does have a son, however."

"OK, I'll talk to him and you can talk to the maid, yeah?"

"Got it," he nodded.

* * *

Parker sat down across from the son with his file in hand, "Hey, Bryan. I'm Detective Parker. I'm going to ask you a few questions, OK?"

The 17 year old boy was white as a ghost. He looked like the average teenager, beside the fact that he just found out his father was brutally murdered. "Bryan, when was the last time you saw your dad?"

He swallowed loudly, "You mean alive?"

Parker nodded.

"Uh, last night," he began, "He came home from work and we ate dinner. After that, I went to my room to do homework and stayed there for the rest of the night. I didn't hear anything."

Parker nodded, "It's OK. I know it's hard for you right now. But, I need you to think—did your father have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt him?"

Bryan shrugged, "I don't know. He never really hung out with friends. He's kind of a bigot and very head strong. If you didn't agree with his beliefs or opinions, then he wouldn't have anything to do with you or constantly insult you. So I would imagine he would have upset some people."

Parker paused for a moment, "Did you father ever do that to you?"

Bryan looked from under his eyelashes and gave a small nod, "I don't really like to talk about it."

"I know this is painful, but you have to talk to me. We need anything you can give us," she begged.

"He never hit me," Bryan spoke quietly, "But he didn't like me. He—it would be weird if he only yelled at me once a week. It has been hard since my mom died."

"What does he yell at you about?"

Bryan twiddled his thumbs before making up his mind to speak, "He didn't like that I'm… gay."

Parker placed a hand on his arm, "It's OK. He can't hurt you anymore."

A single tear slid down his cheek. Parker pulled out a few pictures. "Bryan, do you know this family?"

Bryan sniffed as he scanned the pictures of the Weston family. He shook his head 'no'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Serial killings—can you believe it? We have a serial killer in Warren, Ohio!" Stabler exclaimed.

"Yeah and we're stuck just like the first one, Eliot. Whoever is doing this is really, really good. They are extremely careful. Not one fingerprint, piece of DNA, anything, is to be found. How is that possible?"

"The Weston family and the Evans family are not connected in any way. The Weston's live in Warren and the Evans' live in Paradise. The kids go to different schools and the parents worked at different places. They have never crossed roads with each other."

"But they are killed in the same way… What do you think that burn mark means?"

"I don't know. Do you think it's a symbol of some sort?"

"Maybe… Could you get someone from linguistics down here? I don't know how much they could help, but it's worth a shot."

The Chief came in and headed over towards them, "Just talked with press. We are keeping things short and sweet—not too many details."

Parker nodded, but kept her concentration on the white board, "They'll probably kill again. If they keep a pattern, there will be a body in a few days. We need to find something before that happens."

As if the world was playing a joke on Parker, her phone rang once more. She slump her shoulders and picked up the phone, "Yeah?"

Parker groaned in frustration, "OK, we're on our way."

She hung up the phone and shot Stabler a look. He huffed and grabbed the car keys. The murder was in Paradise again, very close to Parker's flat. They arrived just as the CSI crew was walking into the house. A crowd was beginning to form, mostly kids just being released from school.

Stabler and Parker headed in. The home was in better shape than the Weston's but not as expensive as the Evans'. A dog could be heard from down the street and indistinct conversations between the forensics crew.

Hannah just snapped on her blue rubber gloves as the two detectives headed into the living room. Blood pooled into the carpet, beginning to dry. Parker received his file, "OK, Carter Upton—age 50. He's a business man," she hummed.

Hannah squatted down near the body, "Fingers broken, nails torn out, and neck… Here's the burn mark—same place."

"He's early," Stabler noted.

Hannah confirmed, "Yeah, Mr. Upton hasn't been dead long. I would say around noon today, can't say for sure until I get him back in the lab."

"Who found him?"

"The daughter," Hannah answered, "Well, I think she's a daughter"

Parker furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

A cop who had been standing nearby, approached, "It was the daughter. Her name is Ashley, but goes by Erin. She's androgynous."

"Hm," Parker mulled over.

"She found him when she got home from school. The wife is at work," he told her.

"Alright, Stabler—call the wife and ask her to come in as soon as possible. Break it to her gently. Where's the daughter?"

"We just sent her down to the station," the cop replied.

Parker stood in place for a moment. CSI snapped pictures around the house, taking samples here and there. Parker sighed, "I'm guessing we haven't found anything?"

She received a few 'no's here and there. "I'm going to go question the neighbors. Let me know if you find anything."

* * *

Parker slammed her notebook on her desk when she arrived from the Upton's home. Stabler swiveled in his chair, "Wife checks out. She was at work. She said he doesn't have any enemies and that he was friends with everyone."

Parker pinched the bridge of her nose, "Ugh, that's what the neighbors said too… Has anyone talked with the daughter?"

"Nope, she's all yours."

Parker shrugged off her blazer and headed in to the interrogation room with a file in hand. A teary teenager sat waiting at the table. "Hello, Erin. I'm Detective Parker. I'm so sorry to what happened to your father."

This was the first kid that was actually crying when she first met them. Erin had sharp features: an angled jaw, prominent cheek bones and a long nose. She had cropped red hair that was styled in the front. If you had just glanced at her down the street, you would have mistaken her as a boy.

Erin wiped her nose on the back of her hand and gave a small smile, noticing Parker staring at her, "You can refer to me as 'hir' or 'zhe'. I know, I'm confusing," zhe laughed quietly. Hir voice was too low for a girl's, but too high for a boy's.

Parker smiled back, "Not at all. Erin, where were you between 11 this morning and 2 this afternoon?"

Zhe sniffed again, "I was at school."

"Can you tell me a bit about your dad?"

Erin shrugged, "He was a dad, I guess."

"Your mom said that everyone loved him. Do you agree?"

Zhe nodded, "Yeah, they did. He was a nice man to them."

Parker thought for a moment before asking another question, "Erin, I need you to be completely honest with me. Did your father ever abuse you—sexually, physically, or emotionally?"

Erin's eyes widened slightly, "Why?"

"Erin, I need you to answer the question. Has he ever hurt you?"

Erin stood up abruptly, "I don't see how that has to do with anything," zhe stammered.

"Erin, please sit down. I'm trying to help you. We are trying to find out how these killings are linked. If you don't answer truthfully, someone else may die," Parker begged.

Erin thought for a moment before calmly sitting back down. Zhe cracked hir knuckles nervously as zhe spoke, "He hit me. But he didn't want anyone to know. He hurt me where no one could see. It's because I'm different. He didn't like that."

More tear's spilled from hir puffy eyes. Parker jotted down notes. "Did your mom know?"

Erin shook hir head, "No, I didn't want to worry her."

Parker led Erin out of the interrogation room and to her mother, thanking them for their time. Parker rushed back to the office room where Stabler and Hannah were waiting. Hannah stood from her seat, "Alex, those burn wounds that were found on all the victims was made by some kind of laser."

Parker began to scribble on the white board, "A laser? Do you know what kind?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"But, linguistics may have found something," Stabler piped up. He pulled out a piece of paper from his desk and read out, "They said it could be some kind of letter from any language which doesn't narrow it down. But there is one that may fit. It's a Norse rune called "isa". It signifies ice, danger, impediment and destruction of the doomed."

"That could just be a coincidence," Parker said, but wrote it down anyway.

"What did you find out about the daughter?" Stabler asked.

"Erin was physically abused for being androgynous. Now we need to figure out the killer's MO. What draws the killer to them? We need a link," Parker began to pace.

Stabler tapped his finger against his lips, "All of the victims have abused their children. That's something."

Parker spun around and faced him, "Oh, my God. Don't you see?" Parker threw her hands in the air, "They aren't victims; they were being punished."

"He's going at random. He could be killing someone right now for all we know," Stabler worried.

"How do we warn everyone?" Hannah asked.

Parker exhaled loudly, "No one outside of the families knew these abuses were happening. But the killer did. We need to find out how. Question all the kids at the high schools here in Warren and in Paradise. We need to make sure there aren't any more deaths."

* * *

"It's hectic," Alex groaned.

Luke shook his head, "I can only imagine. Who's interviewing the children?"

"Everyone," she answered, "Experienced cops and counselors are all pitching in."

"At least you get a break," Luke smiled at her, "I was beginning to worry about you. You work too hard sometimes."

"I can't afford anyone else to die, Luke. I know they're doing it with good intentions, but taking someone's life…"

Luke and Alex ate lunch at their usual restaurant. They tried to meet every week for lunch or dinner, but work tended to get in the way. "Do you have any leads?" Luke asked, taking a bite of his salad.

Alex shook her head, "No. The public only knows what we know."

"That's not very much," he mused, "Is there a signature, something they do repeatedly?"

Alex shot him a look from under her brows. Luke smiled, raising his hands defensively, "Alex, it's me you're talking to."

She sighed dramatically, running her hands through her hair, "Yeah, we think we have something there. It's a burn. I think we're getting somewhat close."

"Well, that's good, right?" Luke smiled, hopefully.

Alex laughed, "Yeah, it is. The only bad thing is that he or she is unpredictable."

"How so?" he asked.

Alex pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "They kill whenever it appeals to them—could happen today or next week. We don't know."

"On your toes," he laughed.

Alex nodded, "Well, I need to head back. I'll see you later."

Alex grabbed her bag, gave a small kiss on his cheek and headed out the door. Luke's lips slowly spread into a grin, "This will be fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** thank you guys for reading, to those who are! This is the second last chapter and I apologize that it's shorter, but enjoy!

* * *

It was two days later and Alex came into the station with a rested mind, ready to get to work. Hannah was getting help with finding the source of the burn wounds. Only four kids from the schools confessed to being abused. Two of them were by their mother. All were being processed by social workers and would have court dates soon.

Parker and Stabler had come to the conclusion that there wasn't a way for the killer to know about the abuses unless he stalked the children or parents. They questioned teachers, anyone working in the school buildings, but they came up short.

Stabler walked into the office with a magazine and a cup of coffee as Parker reviewed the white board. Stabler set down his cup, "Parker, did you see this? Tony Stark gets in the suit and gets drunk at his birthday party—ending in a big explosion in his home."

"Well, he's been known to go all out," Parker muttered.

"No, Parker, literally an explosion. Says here that one of Stark's good friends had to intervene and had to battle it out, causing the party guests to flee," Stabler smiled.

"You know, Stabler? I may actually care about that stuff if I didn't have to solve three murders. So if you wouldn't mind—"

"Parker!" the Chief bustled into the office, "We just got a call from a dispatcher. Found an injured man yelling bloody murder. They say he's off his rocker, but they think he was supposed to be one of your guy's victims. They're on their way here, now."

"Yes!" Parker hissed in excitement, "Finally something!"

Within the next 20 minutes, the cops arrived with the suspect. In handcuffs, he whimpered out cries and pleas. His hands were purple and stained with blood. A doctor was there to assist to his medical needs. Parker rushed to the doctor, "Please, just wrap up his hands. We need to speak with him now," she pleaded.

"This man is in pain and severely traumatized," the doctor told her.

"Sir, we must speak with him. Just give me 10 minutes, that's all I need!"

"You have 5. Then I must tend to him," the man ordered.

Parker agreed and waited patiently as the doctor wrapped the man's hands. One of the dispatchers approached Parker, handing her a file, "His name is Kyle Drake, age 35. We found him running alongside the highway. He was in hysterics. We finally managed to calm him down, somewhat."

The doctor sent Kyle Drake into the interrogation room and gave Parker a nod of approval. Parker walked in to see Kyle shivering in his seat. Parker quietly closed the door behind her and sat herself in front of him.

His dark eyes were blood shoot and puffy from crying. His beard was in a tussle, matching his hair. His irritated eyes shot around the room, not totally aware of Parker's presence. Parker turned on the recorder and began slowly, "Mr. Drake?"

His eyes flashed to hers, making her jump slightly. "Mr. Drake, I'm Detective Parker. Do you know where you are?"

"Is he here?" he asked in a hushed voice, "He's watching… isn't he?"

Parker leaned forward, "Who? Who's here?"

He tore his eyes from her, looking around the room. His breathing began to quicken. "Mr. Drake, I need you to look at me. Look at me."

Kyle Drake looked at her with a crazed look in his eye. Parker continued, "Mr. Drake, you're at the Warren Police Station. Can you tell me what happened?"

"He was mad at me…" he whispered, "He said I was in trouble." His voice cracked, choking back sobs.

"Who was mad at you? Tell me his name."

"I- I don't know his name. He knew my name."

"Mr. Drake, what did you do to make him upset?" she asked patiently.

Beads of sweat began to form along his brow. He wetted his lips, "I didn't mean to!"

"Mr. Drake, tell me what you did."

"He wouldn't shut up! He wouldn't stop crying!" the man began to sob, rocking back and forth in his chair.

"Mr. Drake, tell me what you did. Who wouldn't stop crying?" Parker said in a raised voice, her patience was slipping.

"The baby… He wouldn't stop crying! So I put… him to sleep…"

"Did you kill your baby?" Parker asked.

Kyle Drake whined in confirmation. Parker exhaled, running her fingers through her hair. Just then, the doctor walked in, "Time's up."

"No, wait! I'm not done," Parker leaned forward, grabbing the victim's arm, "Who did this to you?"

"His eyes were so bright," he croaked, "He had dark hair… His voice was—so soft, but it cut through air. He looked like… a god. He was mad at me. I was being punished."

The doctor pealed Parker's hand from the man's arm and hauled him from the room. Parker stood stock-still. Her heart beat pounded in her ears. She caught herself exiting the room and back to her desk. She grabbed her purse and began to leave.

Stabler stood up, "Parker? Where are you going? What happened in there?"

"I know who did it," she acknowledged and headed out to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm sad to say, this is the end... But do not fret! I will be writing a sequel :) thank you very much for reading!

* * *

Alex pulled into the drive that led to a house hidden by woods. The modern architecture, one story home had big windows and ivy growing up the walls. Luke had it custom made. The car, Audi A4, rested in the open garage. After three years of knowing him, Alex still didn't know how he made his money.

Alex hopped out of her car and went to the front door, her heart racing. Her finger pressed the doorbell and she waited patiently for Luke to arrive at the door. Within five seconds, the door opened. Luke's hair wasn't slicked back. It was slightly falling in his face. His eyes lit up. "Alex! What a surprise," he beamed at her.

Alex pressed a smile to her lips, "May I come in?"

Luke stepped aside, "Yes, of course! You are always welcome."

He wore a black button-up and black trousers with socks covering his feet. Alex came in, her heels clacking on the tiled flooring. They made their way into the kitchen, "I was just about to put the kettle on. Would you like some?"

"Oh, no thank you," she politely declined.

Luke put the kettle over the stove to heat up. Alex took a seat at the granite bar. Luke walked over, green eyes peering at her and rested his elbows on the counter. "What can I do for you, Alex? You never come over without calling ahead," he remarked.

"What? Am I not allowed to visit my friend?" she faked a grin.

Luke chuckled, his smile playing on his lips, "Come now; don't be coy."

He braced his hands on the counter and stared into her eyes. "I know what you've been doing, Luke," she snapped.

Luke's eyes darkened as he grinned, "Surprise."

Alex opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the screeching kettle. Luke pushed away from the bar and grabbed the kettle, pouring out a cup for himself. "You're not as timid as I thought you might be," he began.

He walked back over. Alex pulled her gun from her hip in a swift motion and pointed it at his head. Luke just laughed, "Hm… Look at you. Tell me, mortal, do you fear me?"

Alex narrowed her eyes, "What?"

Luke took a sip from his tea and placed it on the counter. He began to round the counter, "I'm sure you have some questions for me, Alex."

She cocked her gun as he made his way towards her. "Alex, you're not going to shoot me. You and I both know that. Now, go on. Ask away."

Alex sighed, but did not put down her weapon, "Why did you do it?"

Luke tsked, "Oh, I thought that was an easy one. Didn't you find the pattern?" He took a seat right in front of her, never breaking eye contact.

"You were punishing them," she growled.

He smiled, "See, I knew you would get it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"No, I guess it doesn't," he sighed, "Alex, someone had to save those children."

"That doesn't mean you should kill the ones responsible! There are other ways," Alex's hands wavered slightly.

"They needed to be punished. They needed to learn their lesson," he stood up, "You don't know how those kids felt. You don't understand the pain they went through every day. I took their pain away. I made it better. Too bad Mr. Drake got away. Now that was a mistake."

Luke began to approach her. Every step he took forward, Alex stepped back. "I am not the monster you think I am…" Luke guaranteed.

"So you had 'daddy problems' too," Alex pieced together.

Luke hummed in approval. Alex stopped moving, making Luke's chest run into the barrel. "What did your dad do to you, Luke?" she requested.

"Don't call me that anymore," he quipped.

"Who are you then?"

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and the God of Mischief," he announced himself.

The room fell silent as Alex took in what he said. She snorted, "Are you kidding me?"

Luke suddenly began to glimmer. His black shirt disappeared and was replaced by lustering armor with leather trousers and heavy boots. A green cape cascaded behind him and a helm with golden horns shimmered on top of his head.

Alex gasped at the sight, dropping her gun to the floor. Luke, rather Loki, snickered. He took a step forward. Alex stumbled away from him, still in shock. Loki raised his hands as if he were to catch her, "I mean you no harm. Rest assured, if I wished to do anything indecent, you would know."

"What is all of this? I don't understand. We have known each other for years, why now?"

"My father has been harder to bear, ever so recently. I needed to… take out my frustration. If I was to do so, I might as well help out that in need," Loki smirked.

"What did your father do to make you want to murder someone?" Alex begged for an answer.

"He was never truly a father. My brother, Thor, has always been the golden one, me being left in the shadows. No one wants me there! Thor is so great, well so am I. I am helping those who need me," Loki sneered at her.

"And the burn mark?" she asked.

"Detective Stabler was correct. He's a very smart lad," Loki smirked.

Alex sighed. After a moment's paused, she looked to him. "I have to take you in, Loki," she told him.

The god was silent while he thought. Loki shifted his weight on his feet, before looking to her, "Are you a fan of illusions?"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set along the horizon. The sky was painted of bright colors, signaling that it would soon be time for sleep. Alex escorted Loki into the police station, his hands cuffed behind his back. Eyes followed them as they entered and made their way to the holding cells.

Loki's poker face was unreadable. Parker unlocked his handcuffs and locked him behind bars. Stabler approached her, "Parker, is that—?"

"It's our killer, Stabler. Don't stare," she informed, making her way back to her desk.

"How do you know he killed those men?" he asked, baffled.

"He fits the description and I got a confession," Parker began to take down the pictures on the whiteboard, "The case is closed."

"We'll need to get his prints and his confession recorded."

"Yes, I'm aware. Get someone to take him downtown, will you?"

Stabler nodded and left to inform the chief. Parker cleared everything off and packed it away in a box. She saw two cops enter the building to take Loki away. Stabler showed them the way to the cell. Parker finished scribbling the date on the box when she heard footsteps running from the cells. "Parker!" yelled Stabler.

Her back was turned when he reached her desk, out of breath. "He's not there," the detective gasped, "He's gone."

Parker couldn't help, but smile.


	6. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _the sequel is up, called 'Beautiful Lies'. Below is the summery! You can check it out in my works :)_

* * *

After Loki escapes from the Warren Police, Homicide Detective Alex Parker is left alone in the city of Paradise with few friends and sleepless nights. Left with only memories, Loki haunts her mind. But she gets a surprise when someone shows up in her home to claim what he left behind.

_Loki x OC_

_**Rated M**__ for future chapters, sexual content and violent scene_


End file.
